


【AC海鲜组】遗失的日记

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 大概是通关纪念orz鳕鱼各种是刀是刀，⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 3





	【AC海鲜组】遗失的日记

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是通关纪念orz鳕鱼各种  
> 是刀是刀，⚠️⚠️

我提起笔，又放下，反复了几遍，终于还是下定决心在这航海日志上写点什么，虽然并没有什么好记录的。

谢伊·寇马克，这个名字会在这世上存在多久呢？我自知背叛兄弟会的下场，也明白教团对叛变之人的鄙夷。我的名字，被人知晓，畏惧，唾骂，又会很快被人遗忘。就像这海上的浮冰，存在过，又在新日来临前消融。  
————————————————  
我总是说：我的命运操之我手。可事实上命运总是把我摁在地上使劲摩擦，你不知道什么时候鲸会掀起尾巴扫你一身黏腻腥咸的海水，露出海面后发现船没了这种事。吉斯特笑话我对这方面迷信的像出海前祭拜神明的渔民，我翻给他个白眼给他看，叫他别在我开船的时候嘴跟迫击炮弹似的叭叭个没完。

只有真正相信命运的人，才会天天把命运挂在嘴边。那年随着父亲出海，一阵风暴使我彻底失去了家庭。水进入我的鼻腔，胸腹，下坠，下坠，窒息感促使我想抓住什么，这时命运把我送出地狱。大难不死，我活了下来，救我的人成了我最好的朋友和亲人。

啊，还是不要提他了吧……  
————————————————  
躺在床上翻来覆去，最近心思不宁，连掌舵的时候都会不时撞上冰山。幸好我的闺女有足够强大的撞角，要是碰了哪块木头都仿佛在我心上挖走一块肉。

或许我真该和那些渔民一样，出海前去祈福，不，对我来说应该是祷告或者赎罪。苍天，谢伊，你虽然是教团成员，但不代表你信基督耶稣。

我只是想对连恩说声抱歉，代表谢伊自己，而不是圣殿骑士。他的尸体被我葬入了海底，那片我们曾共同驶向的海域。

叛徒，或者怪物，这些话听多再没了一开始时的愤怒和抵触，甚至有了点隐隐的还有些变态的乐趣在其中。只是连恩，我叛变后唯一的不舍，他站在我面前，毫不犹豫地举起枪，他的暖色眼眸一点点冷却下去，冷成周遭的冰原，再没了往日的温柔和耐心。

【叛徒，当时我就应该亲手杀了你】

天真的很冷啊，我该起来在船长室的火炉里填点柴了。  
————————————————  
今天的风雪又大了些，船员提议喝些朗姆酒来暖身，我头一回觉得这不是个好提议。尤其是当我气喘吁吁地抬着其中一箱经过吉斯特面前时，这伙计捧着肚子笑歪在船舵上。  
【噢船长，你怎么回事？没抬一会东西呢怎么喘成这样？】  
我黑着脸甩给他一瓶酒，他嬉皮笑脸地接住，咬开瓶塞贱兮兮地凑过来。

像这么说的不止一个，比如那次跟着sir做任务，已经被直接戳穿了【跑两步就喘】的事实，还是sir亲自戳穿的。  
这很丢脸，虽然我不能说我脸皮多厚，但是在sir面前就不一样了！

说起来，sir看我目光总是怪怪的，说不出来哪里奇怪，但就是和看查尔斯李他们的目光不一样，是因为我是半路过来的？  
【谢伊，你别喘了……】  
【对不起对不起sir……】  
说起来，我为什么要把这个写进日记？  
————————————————  
并不是我想喘的，倘若你身上到处都是伤，新的旧的，皮肉或者内里，没有一处好的，能活着就是最大的幸运了。  
逃出兄弟会的路上从悬崖坠落摔断了腿；埋伏霍普的计划中被发现撞到了腰；追击连恩的途中掉入冰河扭到了肩。还有漂泊了数十年那些结痂留疤的伤痕，我可不敢保证我能长命百岁。

工钱就算了，只求sir他们能给我在海边随便立个碑，顺道多来看看我就好。  
————————————————  
这些伤口又疼起来，伴随着我梦里一点点崩塌的城市越发强烈，像漩涡风暴，把我整个人卷入其中撕成粉碎。  
哭喊声，咆哮声，杂乱又清晰地钻进脑子；街道裂开房屋燃烧，人们无助的四处奔逃。  
跑！只有这一个字，指使我不断向前狂奔，想活下来的原始的意识使我忽略头顶落下来的木屑石块。它们砸在我身上，只有腿在打颤，视野在摇晃，却感觉不到一点痛。  
我跳到水里，船员把我拉了上来，我的确很幸运，我狼狈的扶在木栏上，痴呆地望着里斯本上空遮天的黑烟。  
我摧毁了一座繁荣的城市，杀死了千万无辜的平民。  
可我还活着。  
这是我应受的惩罚。

【我的剑，从不沾无辜人的血。】  
我还依稀记得在达文波特家园的阳光下，我在林间树梢里追逐着连恩。  
【哈，我抓到你了！】  
【那只是运气好。】  
我俩躺在石头上，我对他说着我的志向。  
【那就和我一起加入兄弟会吧。】

从那之后，我永远不会原谅我自己；而连恩，我想，我们可能再也回不到曾经无忧无虑的样子了。  
————————————————  
富兰克林这个老头又没有认出我是圣殿骑士，还问我为什么霍普那个姑娘没跟我一起来。我支吾着说她已经离开了，老头一脸惋惜和我懂的表情，安慰地拍拍我的肩。  
【叫你追姑娘要主动，你不听，不过也不要太过悲伤。毕竟天涯何处…】  
我抄起那个破盒子拔腿就跑。sir，你让我找的家伙根本不靠谱！  
我自诩是个很会撩妹的人，至少几乎没有什么女人不会向往一个战士和他可以赠予的大海。但是对上真正在意的人，和好兄弟们锻炼满级的骚话技能却进入了冷却期……

霍普是个很有魅力的女子，我还是个小刺客的时候这么认为。我叼着朵野花躺在树上，被她发现后栽下来，我摸着头感觉自己是个智障，而她，我的暗杀导师兼暗恋对象，只是摸摸我乱蓬蓬还沾着草穗的头发，笑着说【谢伊，你又迟到了，罚你今天砍柴。】

【后来你亲手杀了她。】大团长一只手托着腮若有所思地盯着我，盯得我背后直发毛。  
【因为她想毒杀我这个叛徒。】  
————————————————  
我终于活着来见你了，我的日记姑娘。为什么说终于呢？啊，这恐怕要从几天前说起了。  
折腾完我的舰队部署和航行路线，总算有了一个短暂的假期，我把莫林根停在纽约的港口，放船员们去岸上找他们父母或者情人团聚。  
大龄单身且一无所有的船长我决定和我的一墙酒渡过这样平淡无奇的夜晚。  
【你怎么不下船走走？】  
大团长你可不可以不要像幽灵一样突然出现在我背后，这让我很困扰，因为下一秒我可能就要条件反射抽出袖剑割了您的脖子。  
不过，那我可就真的无处可去了。  
【亡命之徒没有什么好牵挂的。】我转过身去面对我的顶头上司，立正站好。【sir，您怎么也不下船？】  
圣殿团长抱着手臂，没有接我的话。  
【吉斯特说的没错，在情感方面你还真是个小孩子。】  
【sir，我就比您小六岁！】

我俩端了点朗姆站在甲板上，说真的我一直以为他不喝酒的，毕竟我见他的时候大部分情况下他都举着镶金的红茶茶杯。  
差点忘了他的老父亲可是那位……

【谢伊，追女人应该学会主动。】不知道为什么，话题忽然扭到这个方面，而且这句话总感觉那么耳熟。  
【sir，到底怎么个主动法？】  
【死缠烂打，软磨硬泡，女人都受不了这套。】我看着他胸前整齐讲究的领花，再想想他说的话，再看看他向来正经高冷的脸，不禁打了个寒噤。  
【恕属下实在想象不出来…】您死缠烂打跟在某个姑娘屁股后面的样子，那她可能真的倒了大霉了……

然后，我那克扣人，压迫人不偿命的boss，sir，海尔森先生，北美圣殿骑士大团长上前一步把我摁在系着木绳的桅杆旁，力度之大扯得我腰伤都要撕裂开。  
【谢伊，你有什么反应吗？】他靠近我的脸，那双灰蓝色的危险眼眸打量着我脸上斜亘的疤。  
【……sir，我有些喘不过气来。】  
物理意义上的！  
【那就对了，看来富兰克林说的没错。】  
对了什么啊！！那是您掐我脖子了！还有，富兰克林那个老头到底又教了您点什么啊！！  
【他说让我试验一下，这招对付老女人特别适用。】  
【可我不是女人，我还比您小！】我胡乱挥舞着小臂试图表示抗议。  
【知道为什么查尔斯工资拿的总是比你多吗？】

好了，我知道了，是我说话没有查尔斯的头顶那样圆滑！我就是管不住我这张臭嘴！  
————————————————  
那天我吻了我的上司，解开了他细长的红色头绳，揉乱了他常常梳的一丝不苟的长发。  
由此冷落了你我的日记姑娘，可我必须躲避查尔斯李举着不知道从哪里掏出来的莫霍克斧子对的我一路追杀……  
————————————————  
在我砍下刺客旗帜时，我常想，我来到圣殿，究竟是堕入了地狱，还是来到了光明。  
与公义我毫无怨言，与人情我罪不可赦，我手中沾满昔日同胞和无辜平民的鲜血，我不求宽恕。  
第一个愿赐给我生的人，门罗先生，那个平易近人的老上校，总给我一种父亲的感觉。他给我宽恕，教我宽恕，让我在走投无路时，将温度带给我。

可是，连恩杀了他。  
一个曾给你温柔的人，杀了另一个带给你温柔的人，是了，这是天罚，我的确有罪。  
这份慈爱终究没有给他一个好结局，我拨开烧焦的残木，躲过熊熊的烈焰，把门罗先生抱出浓烟，为时已晚，他在我怀里失去温度，那枚圣殿十字戒安静地躺在我的手心。  
指引我来到了肯威先生面前，作为我唯一的月亮和光。

而我明天就要离开他了。  
————————————————  
【你要找到那个盒子，为了教团，为了我。】  
他把画着十字架的红披风挂在我肩上，这件衣服和我的船帆可真搭。  
【为了你，为了我们的荣光！】  
我把脑袋埋在他的颈肩，有些贪婪的呼吸这最后一口皂角香气。  
我会活着来见你的，带着那个盒子。

那是我最后一次见到北极上空的极光。  
————————————————  
天晴，先行者盒子的事依旧没有头绪，我决定先去圣海图入手，一点点找线索。  
————————————————  
天阴，今天劫掠了两艘船用作补给，只是，这些法国佬真的欠揍的很，又打不过还像一群群苍蝇一样四处骚扰人。  
————————————————  
小雨，好久没记日记了，可能最近平淡无事吧，我应该像sir好好学学认真写日记的。  
我还有点那么想他…不不不，我一点都不想听他在我耳边叨叨还不干事！  
————————————————  
暴雨，今天又在地狱口走了一遭，巨浪让我失去了几乎一半的水手，还打湿了我的披风。  
我能活到找到盒子的那一天吗？  
————————————————  
大雾，打算稍微休息一天，我把锚扔在海里就滚上了船长室的床，那张一个人都觉得挤的小床上还摆着两个枕头。我抱着一个打开了日记本……  
我没有让吉斯特和我一起去找盒子，这是个无底洞，我不想让任何人被我拖累。  
你说，sir的日记里是不是也有我的名字呢？  
————————————————  
对不起，可我实在没有时间照顾你了，我找到了些线索，相信不久就会有很好的结果。  
只是，我的披风丢了，应该是被划进了海里也说不定。  
忽然有些难过，以后再说吧，晚安。  
————————————————  
今天打捞上一个漂流瓶，里面纸的字迹已经看不清晰了。  
想把你撕了塞进瓶子里，说不定有一张sir就能捡到呢？  
我说说而已，别当真！  
————————————————  
Sir的私生子？康纳？莫霍克人？是个刺客？阿基里斯老头的学生？还是我师弟？  
今日我头顶的问号比红衣小龙虾还多，哇偶，这个故事多么具有希腊悲剧艺术色彩！  
在我走神间，我又把酒馆里某些不长眼的匪帮小兵揍了一顿。  
————————————————  
好久没有他们的消息了，  
日记姑娘，我想念sir了……  
————————————————  
我又碰见富兰克林那个家伙了，他戴着圆圆镜片，十余年来几乎没改样子。  
【谢伊，霍普那个姑娘呢？】他笑眯眯地，顺便送了我身法国当前流行装。  
【她早就去世十多年了。】  
【哦，太惋惜了。】他咂咂嘴，把修好的袖剑递给我。  
【那肯威先生呢？】  
【他在北美等我回去。】我习惯性地挺直了身板，仿佛那个严苛的男人就站在面前。  
【那祝你好运。】  
————————————————  
刺杀老多里安的过程非常轻松，法国士兵根本注意不到国王的三级会议里混入一个杀手。  
又一个刺客死于我手，那个名为亚诺的孩子还没注意到他的命运已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
我的内心早就毫无悲悯之情，十六年的起起伏伏，为了手中的目标，在别人眼里，谢伊寇马克是无形无情的杀人机器。

为了信仰，为了教团，为了荣光，为了他。  
————————————————  
可我终究是来迟了，我不曾想，康纳真的会对他的父亲捅下那一刀，我以为，血缘会使得立场不同的两个人可以避开悲剧。  
谢伊，你这个双手沾满兄弟鲜血的人怕是没资格说这句话。

我没有任何感觉，只是有些迷茫，就像夜晚里航行船夫，再也找不到指路的灯塔。  
没有悲哀，没有愤怒，倘我还是当年年轻气盛的小刺客，一定会杀入达文波特，揪着我师弟的领子质问他，到底是为什么，为什么把我最后的念想都带走。  
我老了，一条失去了主人的老猎犬能做些什么呢？蹲守在主人的尸体旁舔舐无法愈合的伤口吗？  
可我连他的尸骨都找不到，我不知道康纳究竟把他葬在了哪里，也没有勇气寻找他，面对这样的事实。

我的日记姑娘，这可能是我最后一次对你说话了。因为我想把你埋在这片雪原下，我和sir曾经一同站在这个地方。

这场大雪埋了过去的脚印，举目皑皑，上天入地，不见人踪。

End


End file.
